Mystery
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: Joseline Sparrow Always Wondered Who Her Father Was...Will She Find Him After All These Years?
1. Default Chapter

_**Summary: Jack has a daughter, and Scarlette is her mother. Jack dosent know, but when his daughter grows up and has a mind of her own, will she search for the father she never knew?**_

_**Disclaimer: (pouts) No I dont own Pirates of the Caribbean...they stole it from me...my precious...**_

_**Jack Sparrow: Isn' that frum lord of the rings luv?'**_

_**Me: Shuddap**_

_**Anyways, hope you like the fic, and I hope i get reviews and dont get flamed (hides from the flames)...**_

_**Oh and by the way, the stuff in italics is me talking, not part of the story!**_

There are many mysteries in this world, many things that arent solved, many things that arent known, and among those categories there is Joseline Sparrow. Her life is a mystery, even to her. No one understands her or her great longing for the sea. In order to know about her and what she is fighting for, you need to read this.

A girl of seven stood upon the dock right outside her house, the salt in the air whirling through her mouth and laying on her small lips. She smiles as a seagull passed by, she knew this life was for her. She didnt live anywhere special, Tortuga...great place to live. The only part she loved about it was the docks. She would always watch when the ships came in, her mother wouldnt let her go out there though, she said it was 'innapropriate'. Her mother was a whore, and no, Joseline wasent embarassed about it, she was too young to be embarassed. It put food on the table and money in they're pockets, so why should they complain? If she had a father it would be better, they would live in a different house, maybe in a totally different town, but she didnt have a father. She didnt know who she was. She knew though, one day, she would seek him out and find him, she just didnt know the time.

12 Years Later

Joseline bounded into the small house with a great leap, she tripped over a stuck out plank, and fell flat on her face. Her mother walked into the room and shook her head.

'You can be idiotic you know.'

Joseline chuckled and made her way over to the cuboard and grabbed one of there jugs of water and took a big slug. She wiped her mouth off and smiled at her mother who gave her a small sneer, and told her to shoo and get out of the house. She was no longer seven, so now she could go out and watch the ships come in. She went outside and sat on the little rock outside her house and watched everyone, there were really ugly pirates and some attractive ones. She longed to leave with them when they were ready to depart, just to be on the sea and not knowing where they would end up next, it was so exciting. In the midst of her day dreaming, she didnt realize one pirate was talking to her.

'You girl! Help me and mah crew wit' some of the load. I'll make it worth ye' wile.'

She got up and sauntered over to where his crew was unloading, she lifted this heavy crate of alcohol and carted it up the small hill to the bar, she came back and did this many times. When she was done, the pirate came over to her, smiling.

'Well lass, ye' fairly good fo' lifting. How would ye' like to join me crew?'

She got this exciting look on her face and bounded away from the pirate, but then she turned back and yelled...

'I'll be righ' back!'

Yes, she did have a pirate accent, her mother said she got it from her dad. She bounded into the house and skidded right into her mother.

'What where your going Joseline!'

'Mum, I got invited to join a crew!'

Her mother dropped the glass she was holding at stood there in suprise, she grabbed Joseline by the arm and dragged her outside.

'No! You are not leaving and that is final.'

Joselines face went from excitement to anger.

'I am goin' and there is no way ye' gonna stop me!'

_**Ok, so, Jack will be coming in soon! He's not ready for his fanfiction debut! lol...hope you like my fic!**_


	2. The Ship

_**Disclaimer: (pouts) I still dont own Pirates of the Caribbean...I tried to take back my precious...**_

_**Jack Sparrow: Stop quotin' tha' stupid movie!**_

_**Me: You be quiet!**_

_**Havent gotten any reviews yet but I am sure I will!**_

'You will not go!'

Her mother slapped her hard across the face as Joseline stepped back abit, touching her swollen cheek. She rose her arm and struck the side of her mothers face, knocking her out, and causing her to collaspe on the floor. Joseline gasped and put her hands over her mouth, she didnt know what to do, she was crying. She ran into her room and pushed all of her clothes into a small sack, she also pushed a picture of her fathers ship in her bag too, it was the only thing she had. She ran out of her house, jumping over he mothers limp body, not bothering to look back. The pirate, was still standing there, but he looked dreadfully tired. He looked up when he heard her footsteps.

'Took ye' long enough.'

'Yeh' well, had some family affairs.'

'So girl, wha' ye' name?'

'Joseline Sparrow.'

The pirate backed away slowly with a astonished look on his face, he looked about close to a heart attack. Joseline walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, the man looked so suprised.

'Ye' all right man?'

The pirate eventually shook him self out of it and grabbed her hand, he started leading her towards the ship that was docked right in front of them.

'Well young missy' he said slowly 'I think ye' may have some interestin' suprises on the way.'

Before the pirate could push her onto the ship, she turned towards him and took the picture of her fathers ship out of her bag. She held it out in front of him.

'Do ye' know what ship this is an' where I can find it?'

Pirate stared at it and gave a deep annoyed sigh.

'Yes, young one. That'd be the Black Pearl. Belonging to Jack Sparrow.'

'I never wanted you to know.'

Joseline turned around to her mothers swollen face, with a foutain of tears and worry stricken across her face.

'I never wanted you to find him because he would hurt you and leave you, like he did me.'

Her mother started crying loudly as she ran down the road and was gone out of sight. Joseline felt bad for one moment but she knew she had to do this, she had to go find her father. It was her goal in life. After a long pause, Joseline finally took charge.

'Can we finally get goin'?'

The pirate stared after her mother and finally gave a short 'yes' and leading her onto the dock, and as the wind blew in and Joseline breathed in that salty air, she knew tomorrow would be a good day.

_**Jack is coming up real soon...I promise! Joseline sounds like quite a tough girl dont she? Well, not so tough soon. hehhehehehehe So please read and review. Here's a little game, i have captured Jack, and I need to get 50 reviews to release him to call you crazy fan girls.**_

_**Jack: Ye' please, let me go!**_

_**Sara: (shutups Jack) No! 50 votes, no more an' no less!**_

_**Jack: O' great...**_


End file.
